DEA: Dem Earth AU
by AgentSmudge
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] So, what happens when ruler of Cybertron, wild Prime, grumpy medic and a cityspeaker end up crashing on Earth and bump into a weird human? Chaos happens. SS/Windblade in the future An AU based off of a roleplay I've been doing with my friends.


CREDIT GOES TO MY FRIEND, BUMPER WHO USES _"bumpingintoeverthing" ON TUMBLR! HE CREATED THE IDEA FOR THIS RP._

 _Rodimus is played by: roddymusprime_

 _Ratchet is: ratchet-says-i-needed-that_

 _Starscream is played by me: starscream7799_

 _Windblade is: puppidoodle_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The atmosphere was never quiet or calm aboard the Lost Light. There was always something happening, whether it was a "We're not dead yet" party or it was a sparkeater hunt. No matter what was going on, Rodimus didn't lose sight of his goal: Finding the Knights of Cybertron.

However, only recently, Rodimus and Ratchet were on the ship while the others were dropped off on a nearby planet. Whirl and Swerve had mentioned something about a vacation and everyone else had agreed that they were in dire need of a short one.

Unfortunately for Rodimus, Starscream had called earlier that morning and had asked if he would be willing to take him to Eukaris. The spacebridge on Cybertron was currently being used by Knockout and Moonracer, who invited some Velocitronians to a party at Blurr's Bar. Rodimus regrettably said yes.

Flash forward in time, Rodimus decided to mess with whoever was left on board. That included Ratchet, Starscream, and Windblade.

"Don't stop believing!" Rodimus shouted as he recklessly steered the ship around some asteroids, "Hold onto that feelin'!"

Windblade was holding onto her seat for her life, clutching the armrests, "Rodimus! I am _very_ worried right now!"

"Street lights, peopleee ooooowoaa- oh shit!" Rodimus swerved to avoid an asteroid only to hit a different one as he lost control. Starscream flew out of his chair and grabbed another one as he flew backwards. He looked over at Windblade, who looked like she was about to scream.

"Rodimus!-" She screeched as she grasped the armrest even harder. The asteroid grazed the side of the ship and sent it wayward, causing them to get sucked into the gravitational field of the nearest planet: Earth.

"Damn it!" Rodimus cried.

* * *

Down on earth at the time, a girl was out fixing an old car in the driveway. It was late out and her younger sister was already asleep after a long day of playing. The older sister crawled out from under the car and used her arm to wipe her face.

Life wasn't eventful for her or her sister. She had to take care of her father's business, which was technically owned by her adoptive mother. The girl was exhausted and she stretched her arms to the sky. She figured it was time to go inside and get ready for bed and check on her sister.

* * *

"Primus we're all gonna die…" Windblade muttered under her breath as she mentally counted the possible ways they could end up offline. Starscream rolled his optics at her and he carefully made his way back to his original seat. The gravitational force was difficult for them to maneuver, since they were speeding towards earth.

Rodimus looked up out the windshield of the ship and saw earth approaching fast.

" _Oh no_!" He shouted. He cried out as he braced for impact as the ship descended into the atmosphere. The force and heat caused the ship to blare warning sirens at the crew.

Starscream took out a hand fan he got from Windblade and he desperately tried to fan the fire away. Windblade shut her eyes, ready for death.

The ship crashed with a tremendous boom, scattering burnt and melted debris everywhere, including the mechs inside.

* * *

The gir paused her shower and raised her brows. She looked out from her window and saw smoke.

"Fuck, is there a bushfire?!" She shouted. The smoke didn't clear and she saw flames starting to rise from the woods. She grabbed her coat and bolted outside.

* * *

Rodimus screamed as he was tossed out of the ship, a good fifteen feet away. The impact threw Starscream into a metal sheet in from of his chair and he was out cold. Windblade held onto her chair, the fire burning around her. She was silent and waited a little bit before standing up. She kicked down the broken door of the ship and looked around, trying to spot Rodimus and Starscream. She found the speedster and went over to him,

"What did you do?" She shouted, "Primus, someone help me get Starscream." She spotted him buried under some debris.

* * *

The girl sprinted into the woods and saw a glow.

"Oh crap, what the fuck…" She observed that it wasn't a bushfire, but something much bigger. She walked towards the dimming light. _What is it? A plane crash? Aliens? But that would be impossible..._

She shivered a bit. Her coat didn't seem to do much as it was quite cold at night in Colorado. She shook off the cold and arrived at the light source.

"Fricking alien ship. Holy crap.." She cautiously approached it, "Oh shit." She looked around and noticed the mechs. Backing off, she hid behind a tree, "Aliens...fucking aliens. _Why_?"

She accidentally snapped a twig under her foot and she gasped. She carefully backed off from the chaos near the ship as she made her way back to her house.

* * *

Windblade resorted to help out Starscream by herself, as Rodimus still seemed disoriented. The seeker grumbled in the wreckage and he slowly stood up. Windblade grabbed Starscream and hoisted him up,

"Are you alright?" She asked. Starscream stood up and used a tree to lean against for support,

"I'm fine." He assured her. The City Speaker frowned and looked over at Rodimus. The Autobot stood up and brushed the dirt off himself, but the mud stuck. He grabbed a leaf and wiped his face, earning a scoff from Starscream. Rodimus looked up and glared at the seeker before he went to wash his face in a pond nearby. Windblade sighed.

"So…" She began to speak to herself, "I have a few scrapes, Starscream needs a crutch, and Rodimus has sustained injury to his dignity. Great."

She sighed again, "We need help…"

* * *

The girl took a deep breath before hesitating to walk home. She stopped and turned around, facing the shipwreck once again. _Nope._ She headed for home, but stopped again.

"But…" She began, "This is wrong, I heard one of them say they need help." She groaned.

* * *

As Windblade stood there helping Starscream, she spotted something move in the trees. Her wings rose in surprise as she realized it was a human. Rodimus kicked a piece of debris when he spotted the human as well.

"Crap…" The girl stopped. _If I don't move, maybe they'll leave me alone?_

Rodimus gasped and walked over to the human, careful not to frighten her.

"Oh, hi there!" He smiled.

"Umm," She stuttered, "Hi…"

Windblade looked among her fellow robots and quietly spoke,

"I know what humans are, but what do we do?" She whispered to Starscream, who in turn had his servos crossed. He didn't remember being fond of humans during the time he spent on earth previously.

The girl was beyond confused at this point and held a hand up to the aliens in her woods.

"Okay, umm," She cleared her throat, "What the hell is going on here?!" She asked. Windblade blinked, unsure of what to say. Starscream stepped in and spoke,

"Obviously you're native to this planet and we, the 'aliens', have crashed here on earth. Now that we've cleared that up, we'll be on our way." He sneered. The human girl gave the seeker a funny look.

"How will you be on your way when your ship is, umm….dead?" She asked. She took a mental note that this jet robot might be a problem to handle in the future, but she liked the female jet. Starscream was about to retort when Windblade cut in.

"Starscream, you need to sit down. You're injured." Her tone showed concern for him as his wings hung low.

"Fraggit…" He cursed. The girl tilted her head and decided it was safe to ask another question.

"So…" She started, "apparently you guys aren't going to kill me?"

"O-of course not!" Windblade assured her. She was fascinated with the human, as she had never seen one before. Rodimus sat on the ground near them with his guitar he salvaged from the wreck and he nodded.

The girl sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good. I'm not going to call the cops for now, but uhh.." She looked at Starscream, "okay, so apparently you're injured.." She observed as the seeker scoffed and looked away.

"Okay, non-talkative type." She rolled her eyes and turned to Windblade and Rodimus, "Okay, so... my name is Evelyn. And your names are?"

Windblade was trying to get Starscream to tell her his injuries, but she paused,

"Oh! I'm Windblade!" She gestured to the seeker next to her, "And this is Starscream."

"Rodimus" Said speedster strummed his guitar. Evelyn looked at the others and smiled,

"Alright. I won't tell anyone about you guys," She paused to think, "and I think I might be available to help you guys."


End file.
